It was planned
by Drake Calest
Summary: Sasuke and Kiba just got together as Naruto and Kurenai have some explaining to do to Gaara and Sakura. Supposedly Naruto x Kurenai, but a lot of Sasuke x Kiba as well


**Sequel to **_**That Special Person: Naruto Style.**_** Naruto and Kurenai are together and Kiba just poured out his feeling to Sasuke in front of him. The day continues!**

"Kiba, did you just kiss me?" Sasuke was just finished with his little emo-battle when the dog-nin had just got up and did the unthinkable and kissed him.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but it's just been that I've needed to do that. I'm so sorry!" Kiba was blushing like mad in front of the Uchiha and had his head down.

Hinata and Shino had just stumbled to Kiba and Sasuke's predicament and Shino asked why was Kiba right in front of the Uchiha, head down and blushing, looking like he was going to get rejected.

The Kazekage took notice of his question and said," Well, first of all, Naruto is dating your sensei, and Sasuke loves Naruto."

"What!

"No way!"

Sakura had just jumped in to hear what Gaara had just said.

"My beloved is gay, _and_ is in love with my teammate, who is in love with a woman _twice_ her age!" Inner Sakura wanted to punch him right there, but he could just block it.

"That looks about it." Gaara still couldn't believe it too.

"S-so, why is K-Kiba so down in front of Sasuke?" Hinata was still scared of Sasuke.

"It turns out Kiba is gay and likes the Uchiha."

"No way, that ain't true!"

Back to the two guys that were ignoring them.

"It's okay Kiba, I'm fine with it."

"What?" Kiba was in total shock.

"I know I may be hung over Naruto, but you aren't so bad yourself, and what I am trying to say is, while I love Naruto, I would be lying if I didn't have feelings for you, Kiba, I like you."

"Sasuke, I love you too!" The dog-nin pulled the Uchiha into an embrace and right after a kiss.

"Aww, who knew the coldest man in Konoha had something for the brunette." Gaara smiled and then vanished with a burst of sand.

"That was odd of the Kazakage to be all nice. Come Hinata, let's leave the new couple to their own space." Shino and Hinata left.

"Hey Sakura, why don't we find Kurenai and Naruto, and we can leave the two young lovers to their own." Sakura took Gaara's advice and she said," see you two around!"

Kurenai and Naruto were in the park, enjoying a small picnic when they were interrupted by Sakura and Gaara. Naruto was too distracted by Kurenai to notice Sakura jump on him from a nearby tree.

"Sakura, what the hell was that for?"

"Sorry Kurenai, but I had to congratulate you guys. Though the age and personality difference is a little hard to understand why you two hooked up."

"Sakura, it's fine that you should know how we hooked up. So I'll tell you, unless Naruto wants to." Naruto shook his head.

"Gaara come over here! Kurenai-sensei is going to tell us how these two hooked up!" Gaara had been giving some little kid an autograph, but he walked over to listen.

Kurenai told them on how they formed a friendship somewhat a year ago. At first the talked just as friends, but after a few months, they couldn't be anywhere without each other, and they had to resist not making out in public. Kurenai saw Naruto as a mature and responsible man way more mature, and handsome, for his age and Naruto saw Kurenai as beautiful, charming and fascinating. Of course their relationship a secret, since he wasn't even 18 and she is over 30.

"Does anyone know about of your guy's relationship?"

"Actually Sakura, no one does."

"We also have something to tell you two."

"What is it?" Gaara thought that anything they could say couldn't be more surprising.

"Kiba and Sasuke meeting wasn't a coincidence. We planned it."

"What!" Sakura was shocked, and so was Gaara.

"Kurenai found out sometime before that Kiba was Gay and that he loved Sasuke."

"Yeah we had just completed a mission and I was asleep when I heard Kiba in the other room moaning and panting. Later that day, I had snuck into his room before we came back and you won't believe what I found."

_Probably a picture of Sasuke, _Gaara chuckled at the thought.

"I found yaoi novels, and also pictures of Sasuke and other guys."

At that time, Gaara was hoping that _other guys_ didn't include him.

"So after a lot of planning, we made sure that Sasuke would see me with Kurenai and Kiba could see his opportunity to get Sasuke."

"But Naruto, how did you know that Sasuke loved boys?"

"Because he told me." Naruto was very blunt about it.

"_Ha-ha, I knew it!"_

"_What dobe?"_

"_I knew you were gay!"_

"_I don't know you what you are talking about." Sasuke was secretly nervous though._

"_Because I saw them."_

"_Saw what?" Sasuke was starting to lose his composure._

"_The shorts… about us… falling in love." Naruto said that last two parts almost in a whisper._

"_Well Naruto, you got me." Sasuke then gave him a kiss and left to his own brooding._

'So a long time later, we decided to get them hitched, and it worked, look!" Naruto pointed to Sasuke and Kiba, walking toward the group, holding hands.

"Naruto"

"Sasuke, what is it?"

"Thank you."

"For what, I didn't do anything." Naruto had that mischievous grin on.

"After the restaurant incident, Kiba told me that this was planned, and I am here to thank you, Naruto. You too, Kurenai-sensei, thank you very much. If you'll excuse us, we got some_ things_ to do." Kiba smiled at that thought and the two walked away.

"Hopefully neither of them get sick from whatever they're going to do." Naruto laughed at Kurenai's remark and brought his lips to hers.

"I think we should leave, again." Sakura and Gaara left the two lovers to attend to their own business.

"Hey Sakura, are your fine with Sasuke being gay? Naruto said you were infatuated with him." They had reached Sakura's house and Gaara said he was staying somewhere close.

"Yeah, I'm happy for the two."

"See you around."

"Bye." As Gaara left, Sakura thought, _I wonder if Lee's available._


End file.
